


A Dummy's Guide to Domestication

by sarahunter123



Series: Rowan and Cullen Series [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-13 04:23:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20576405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahunter123/pseuds/sarahunter123
Summary: Rowan and Cullen navigate their relationship and "domestic bliss". But Rowan is anything but domesticated. But that's why Cullen is so in love with her. Some laughter,  a few tears, and SMUT will follow.***this will be a collection of short stories rather than a long linear plot ***Enjoy!





	1. The Abominable Orlesian Bridal Gown.

**Author's Note:**

> Rowan is introduced to Orlesian bridal wear. Horror ensues.

"Can you _kindly _get that abomination away from me?!" Rowan declared with horrified eyes. Josephine huffed and restrained herself from stomping her foot like a child.

"You have to wear a _gown _Rowan its your WEDDING. This is the latest fashion to come from Orlais." 

Rowan studied the large heaping dress. "For fuck's sake Josie I can't even tell where it begins and where it ends!" It was true. There was so much fabric Josephine couldn't hold the entire thing. A frightened elven assistant was to her right trying to hold the rest of the gown up but even then, it draped onto the floor several feet. 

A deep, low chuckle filled the room. Rowan snapped her head around and her eyes narrowed on the man who dared to laugh at her predicament. "What's so _amusing _Commander?"

Cullen had entered Josephine's office quietly and hadn't dared interrupt the scene unfolding in front of him. He leaned casually against the doorway frame and despite Rowan's foul mood, she couldn't help but notice how handsome he looked. He was more casual than usual, opting only for dark trousers and boots, with a white shirt tucked into his large belt that held his sword. A few pieces of his golden hair had strayed from the perfectly styled bulk on his head and brushed across his forehead. 

"Well, instead of finding a blushing bride giddy over the latest Orlesian bridal wear, I find a swearing, horrified, rogue of a woman."

"Cullen _look at this gown. _Can you imagine me wearing this?! Can you imagine trying to take it off?!" Rowan's hands were flinging in the air in frustration. Cullen found himself chuckling again at the images she was bringing to his mind. Trying to undress her while attempting to unbotton a million buttons and untying thousands of laces.

"Ambassador, I think my beloved's tastes are a bit more _subdued i_n terms of fashion. Afterall, she is marrying _me." _

Josephine sighed, "I suppose this is true. Rowan, would you like to march down the aisle wearing a matching mantle to the Commander's?" She couldn't help the sarcasm that laced the question. However, this only made Rowan smile. 

"I would prefer that over, whatever _that _gown is supposed to be anyday."

Josephine sat down the dress and tapped her chin. "I suppose I can bring a tailor. We can create something unique. Yes! A gown as unique as, well... _you. _" She said with complete honesty. Rowan clapped her hands and even did a little jump. Cullen's eyes shot up in surprise at her sudden change of mood. 

"Josie that would be amazing!" She hugged the Ambassador and turned back to Cullen. "Now, what about _him?" _

Cullen held up his hands, "I am fine wearing my Commander's uniform!" 

Josephine and Rowan both groaned in unison. "Cullen I will probably see you in that everyday for the rest of our lives. You can manage to wear something different for our bloody wedding day." She jabbed him in the chest with her finger daring him to argue. 

"I'm not in uniform now." Cullen said dryly but couldn't help the smirk that raised his scarred lip.

Rowan rolled her eyes. "Cullen...."

He gently grabbed her arms that hung at her sides, "I'll see the tailor love. Whatever it takes to make sure you make it down the bloody aisle." 

She looked up at him with a beaming smile.

It had been 3 months since Max had defeated Corypheus. Rowan and Cullen had been engaged for sometime now but had decided to wait until after Corypheus' defeat to begin laying out solid plans. Rowan had suggested a small, intimate wedding. But once Max, Josephine, and Dorian got wind they had set a date, small and intimate went out the highest window in Skyhold.

"You're my bloody sister and I am the Inquisitor and I want a huge wedding and party in my fucking castle!" Max had announced as he thrust a huge tankard of ale into the air while he sat on his throne. Rowan had laughed at his dramatic tantrum and eventually caved. Almost immediately, Josephine and Leliana had began making arrangements. Rowan just went along for the ride.

But Cullen wasn't about to have her wishes completely thrown to the wayside. He employed the help of Dorian to begin a plan that would give Rowan the intimacy she desired. Max would have his grand party. But first, Rowan would have her dream wedding... although she had no idea it was coming. 


	2. Dance for a Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bachelor and Bachelorette parties Dragon Age style!

"Are you sure this is _necessary?_" Cullen asked exasperated and slightly embarrassed at the sight of the women dancing suggestively in only long skirts and no tops. 

"Come on Commander it's your bachelor party! This is mild compared to what I wanted to do." Bull said as he threw back another tankard of ale. The Herald's Rest had been completely shut down to patrons and now a room of about 30 men filled it's walls. Ale and liquor were flowing and apparently it had been Bull and Varric's idea to hire the dancers.

Max Trevelyan, who was absolutely loving every moment of the party, sat in a chair as one of the dancers moved seductively in front of him. Cullen had shied away from a lap dance so Max happily took his spot. 

Varric had a rowdy game of Wicked Grace running with several men and a few of the female dancers. Even Blackwall seemed to be enjoying himself. 

Cullen drank deeply from his tankard trying to relax. Dorian sighed wistfully, "the entertainment at these sorts of gatherings is always so boring." He rolled his eyes as a woman came behind him with her sheer scarf and wrapped it around his torso. 

"My what a _handsome _man you are..." she said in a breathy voice. Dorian scoffed, "of course I am dear woman. Now, you have as much chance of getting me in that chair as you do with the man this party is for. Which is next to none."

She wiggled herself back to the center of the room to entertain more willing attendees. Cullen chuckled at Dorian's annoyance. "Dorian at least there is alcohol, you love alcohol." He offered.

Dorian sighed again, "yes I know. It's the only thing that will get me through this party watching that blasted Quarni swoon over every set of tits that jiggle past him."

It occurred to Cullen that Dorian was jealous. He and Bull were a couple, but Bull was... well Bull. He was loyal to Dorian, but his eye still 'appreciated' others. This made Cullen think of Rowan...what was she doing right about now? _Maker did those women get her dancers?! _Cullen suddenly got the image of muscled, oiled men in their smalls gyrating and thrusting all over her. Would she like that? Maker, with Leliana and Josephine Involved there was probably female dancers too. Just a huge jiggly, muscled orgy....

Cullen was pulled from his paranoia by Varric smacking him on the back. "Curly you look a little pale there. You're not gonna puke already? You only had two ales!" 

Cullen rolled his eyes, "No Varric, it just occurred to me that Rowan is also having her party tonight.... and maybe she has dancers too.... and maybe she's enjoying it."

Varric cackled with laughter. "Oh I _know _they've got one hell of a party planned Commander. " He gave him another smack on the back as he walked off still cackling. _Damn Dwarf. _Cullen thought to himself. He drank again from his tankard, trying to forget the image of Rowan with a handful of some man's ass between her fingers.

* * *

"Is this really _Necessary?" _ Rowan mumbled as she was brought into the main hall of the Keep. It had been shut down to the general public and now a group of around 20 women all stood around Rowan as she sat on Max's throne while a greased up, muscled man began making his way over to her. The women around her all laughed as they tipped back their wine glasses and danced to music the small band provided. 

"It's your bachelorette party! Of course it is _Necessary. _" Leliana said. Her eyes widened slightly as the man began dancing closely in front of Rowan, grabbing her hands and sliding them down his chest. Rowan looked helpless and mortified as he made thrusting motions with his hips incredibly close to her face. Leliana tried to stifle her laughter.

Finally, Rowan grabbed Cassandra and practically threw her in the chair. The Seeker's face was bright red but soon she seemed to thoroughly enjoy the show. This had been going on for 3 hours. It had started as a nice dinner with drinks. Then, the dancers were brought out. Rowan didn't feel any kind of excitement at the show however. It only made her want to see Cullen. None of these men could hold a light to his body or his incredibly handsome face. She giggled at the image of him dancing like one of them however. He would rather die than do something like this.

Sera sat in a corner looking absolutely disgusted at the men gyrating about. "Oy, Quizzy Sissy, why can't we have a couple girls up in here yeah?" Leliana was smirking as she said, "yes why not?" Within moments, two women came out of one the rooms dancing topless amongst the men. Everyone was having a good time, but Rowan suddenly thought of Cullen and his party. Did he have the same kind of women dancers? They were beautiful. Long hair down to their waists. Rowan's only hung a few inches past her shoulders now. They had perky big breasts and long lithe frames. She felt a bitter, gnawing pain in her chest at the thought of one of these women wiggling their way onto his lap..... 

"My dear, do try to enjoy yourself. Here another glass of champagne should do the trick." Vivienne handed her a sparkling glass and Rowan downed it quickly. She felt a bit more relaxed but between the large group, noise, and fire in all the fireplaces, Rowan felt hot and short of breath. 

"I'm going to step outside for just a moment she said to Vivienne who didn't seem to hear a word as she was so engrossed in a handsome dancing man in front of her. 

Rowan made her way through the rotunda and out the door to the landing outside it. As she opened the door she ran almost face first into Cullen.

"Cullen?" 

"Rowan!"

"What are you doing out here?" She asked curiously. 

He smirked as he crossed his arms, "I could ask you the same." 

She sighed, "It got a little overwhelming in there.... "

He dropped his arms and touched her cheek. "For me as well. Besides, everyone is drunk I don't even think they remember why we're having the party."

Rowan giggled, "I know. You should see the trance some of the women fall into when one of the dancers comes by."

Cullen chuckled, "I can imagine. We had a few ourselves."

Rowan bit her lip nervously, "did you... get a dance?"

Cullen rubbed his neck, "briefly. But I managed to get your brother to take my spot. He's been in it ever since." He admitted. "What about you?"

Rowan shrugged, "yes, but I was able to get Cassandra to sit down for one and I escaped. "

"Wait, _Cassandra?! _" Cullen asked in disbelief. Rowan laughed, "yes! She loved it!"

She stopped laughing and stared up at him appreciatively. "I can honestly say my husband to be is more handsome than all of those men combined. Watching them dance.... it only made me want you." 

Cullen smirked as he stepped in closer to her, "and I can honestly say my wife to be was all I thought about tonight. Well, and what I wanted to do with her tonight. " He kissed her slowly and deeply as their lips parted and his tongue entwined with hers. 

Suddenly he felt her smiling against his mouth and body began shaking with her poorly controlled laughter. 

"What?" He asked in feigned annoyance. 

"I imagined what'd it be like if you ever danced like that for me." She was howling with laughter now, barely able to keep herself upright. 

"Maker's breath, I'd rather be dragged by a Druffalo. " Cullen said horrified. Rowan could barely catch her breath but finally calmed herself enough to say, "well, that's what I want to see tonight Commander so you better start stretching. " 

Cullen growled as he picked her up and slung her over his shoulder. "I'll show you how a Commander takes his wife and by tomorrow morning you won't remember any damned dancers." 

Rowan squealed with delight as she smacked his ass hard. "Maker Rowan! I do the smacking of bottoms around here."

He smacked her on her ass in retaliation. She laughed as he sat her down outside his office door. He kissed her again sweetly before saying, 

"But if you absolutely require a dance....I might be up for negotiations. A dance for a dance perhaps?" 

Rowan's brows shot up in surprise. "Cullen I'm shocked! Alright, I'll dance like one of your exotic women for you. But you must dance for me..."

Cullen smirked devilishly, "deal?"" He extended his hand. She smiled, "deal." And sealed it with a handshake. 

Later, after Rowan had given him the most amazing entertainment of his life, he stood up, took off his shirt and trousers and then extended his hand out. "May I have this dance?"

Rowan scoffed, "nice try Commander but you owe me a _Dance _Dance."

Cullen's devilish smirk returned, "on the contrary, you agreed to dance like one of the 'exotic women'. I simply agreed to dance. I never specified what kind of dance."

Rowan's mouth hung open as the realization of his trick hit her. "You little snake!" She jabbed him with her finger and he scooped her up and began a formal waltz. 

"There's nothing little about my 'snake' Rowan and you know it."

Rowan groaned, "ugh, I can't with you tonight. "

Cullen smiled and brought his lips to hers.

"I guess it's a good thing we have every night of the rest of our lives to keep trying then." 


	3. Victor Sethras

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A romance novel depicting Rowan and Cullen by a not so mysterious author begins circulating around Skyhold......

"Varric can you explain this?"

Rowan plopped down a small paperback book with a picture of a blonde muscled man and a dark haired woman with breasts up to her chin, the couple embracing dramatically. 

"Well, it looks like a book. Oh, and the title is "Waking in the Commander's Bed."

Rowan tapped her foot annoyed, "yes, I can read _Varric. _Who wrote this awful story?"

Varric leaned back in his chair putting his hands behind his head. "Hey, I hear it's pretty good. The Seeker has been spotted reading it twice today."

Rowan groaned, "did you write this?"

Varric smirked, "well it says that Victor Sethras is the author. 

"How conveniently close it sounds to your name." Rowan said dryly as she crossed her arms and arched a single brow.

"Hey, there's a lot of people in Thedas with a lot of names. Statistically speaking, it is very likely that several people have a name close to mine."

"If you ever write about my and the Commander's sex life again dwarf, you're going to get blasted by an inferno of fire magic, got it _Victor?"_

"Hey, hey. It's either make you mad, or disappoint the Seeker because she is already asking for the sequel. I mean.... asking Victor for the sequel. Frankly, I'm not sure who to upset in this situation because I'm terrified of you both."

Suddenly the door to the tavern burst open. A tall, wide figure stood in the doorway, "**VARRIC!" **

Varric scampered up to the staircase as Rowan looked on in bewilderment. 

"Shit, Curly must've read it. I'm outta here gypsy."

He scurried up the stairs before Cullen could reach him. His face curled into a scowl as he waved the book around. "Have you seen this? That blasted dwarf wrote about _us. _But it's ridiculous!"

Rowan couldn't help but smirk at his outrage. "What part upset you the most? Where you're described as a "man with few thoughts but many muscles?" Or when you ask me if, "I'd like to polish the Commander's sword?" 

Cullen scoffed, "Maker's Breath, all of it! I have _plenty _of thoughts! Has he not seen my book collection? You know it takes some form of intelligence to plan a bloody siege! And 'polish my sword?' Andraste Preserve me!" 

Rowan giggled now as Cullen's cheeks turned bright red. He began to pout "it's not funny Rowan, my soldiers have read this! That's how I found out about the blasted book!"

Rowan was in a fit of laughter now as Cullen continued scowling at the cover of the book. Suddenly, a smug look crossed over his face as he opened the book and began flipping through the pages. "Well let's see what it says about _you."_

Rowan's laughter abruptly stopped and her eyes narrowed, "watch it Commander...."

Cullen cleared his throat, "ahem... "the gypsy woman gasped as she clutched her heaving bosom to ground herself. Never had she seen such a long and rigid sword..... She was an impulsive and emotional woman, equally capable of cutting a throat or ripping off her clothes at the drop of a hat. .....she knew she would have to seduce the Commander, only the fire of her soul and wiggle of her hips could captivate such a man."

Cullen finished his quoting of the book and looked up from under his lashes. His golden eyes dancing with amusement as a devilish smirk played on his delicious mouth. Rowan's face was completely red now and she was tempted to find Varric once again to actually blast him with fire. 

"Something the matter my love?" Cullen asked mischievously. Rowan pursed her lips together and shot a killer look at Cullen. "Clearly the woman in the story is NOT based on me. It must be another past lover of yours."

Cullen chuckled, "oh it is _definitely _based on you."

"I'll see you later Commander. I have a dwarf to find." Rowan said menacingly. She spun on her heel and made her way up the stairs Varric had escaped by a few moments ago.

Cullen shouted up to her, 

"After you throw him from the Battlements don't forget to stop by the Commander's office to 'Polish his sword'!" 

The tavern patrons close enough to hear snickered. Cullen couldn't hear her reply but heard some curse words and suddenly a dagger flew by his head piercing the wall behind him. 

"Oh that story is definitely about her. " He muttered to himself. 


	4. Cullen's bad morning

It had started like any other morning. Cullen pulled himself from bed as the sun was barely peaking above the mountain tops. He kissed Rowan quickly as she continued soundly sleeping and he crept off towards his office.

He felt the irrigating pull of a headache at his temples. He didn't get them all that often these days but still, they popped up every now and then. 

What really set him off was that damn Jim. He had become increasingly infatuated with one of the vendors at Skyhold. A young gal who sold women's coin purses and scarves. Jim would look for any excuse to walk by her booth. At first, it had been heart warming. 

Then, Jim started going missing for long periods of time. What should've been a quick 10 minute running of a message would turn into 45 minutes. Cullen decided to follow him one day and sure enough Jim was caught behind the vendors booth with his pants down and the woman with her dress hiked up to her waist.

Cullen gave him a mild scolding for blowing off his work for a romp with the woman. But figured that would be it. But then it wasn't. 

Now, this morning he found himself waiting for Jim to return with a stack of reports from Leliana and it had been easily a half hour since he'd requested them. Cullen felt his temper rising as each moment passed and the door had yet to open with a fumbling Jim.

Instead, the door opened and Josephine walked in. "Good morning Commander. I needed to speak with you."

Cullen immediately knew what this was going to be about. Josephine only visited him when a noble lord or lady was coming to Skyhold and wanted a direct audience with him. Josephine would lecture him about the importance of maintaining solid alliances with nobles and how he needed to be polite. 

Sure enough, Josephine said just that. "And remember to at least _pretend _to be interested in Lord Kumbach is saying to you. And their daughter is eager to meet you so you must ne as charming as she expects."

" I'm _engaged _Josephine, why should I worry about charming another woman?"

"It's about meeting their expectations Commander, you aren't going to romance her of course."

Josephine pranced out of his office and Cullen now realized at least an hour had passed since Jim left. He made to stand up and suddenly the door opened. 

Rowan came gliding in, "Cullen my brother wants to have a bloody parade at our reception in the courtyard, it's getting out of control"

Cullen slammed a fist down, "where the fuck is Jim with my bloody reports?!"

Rowan stopped, wide eyed and assessed Cullen's physical state. His brows were pinched together and his face twisted into a scowl. 

"Ah, I see you're having a bad morning so far. Well, I suppose I'll leave before you decide to lash out at _me _again." She turned sharply on the heel of her boot and slammed the door behind her.

Cullen sighed _good job Rutherford. _

He made his way out of the door in search of Jim. He walked down the battlements looking down into the courtyard. It was there he saw the scout on his knees pleading with the woman vendor. _Oh for the love of the Maker. He's late because of a lovers quarrel!_

Cullen stomped down the stairs and by the time he made it to Jim, he found him sitting on a crate with his head in his hands. "SCOUT JIM!"

Jim jumped at the sound of Cullen's voice. He looked up and suddenly launched himself into Cullen's chest, clinging to his mantle and _sobbing._

Cullen stood in absolute shock. His arms stiffly hanging at his sides. Jim sniffed and moaned,

" she broke my fucking heart Commander. I need to get her back!" He wailed.

Cullen had had enough. He grabbed the young man by his shoulders and held him at arms length. "Get yourself together man!" He shook him hard and Jim seemed to snap out of his despair a bit. 

"Commander! I'm sorry! I, I don't know what's gotten into me!" Cullen sighed and released him from his iron grip. "The love of a woman that's what."

Cullen rubbed the back of his neck as he thought carefully on his next words. 

"Look, Jim, I understand what it feels like to have someone break your heart. It is a horrible ache that is not easily soothed. Take the day off. But tomorrow, you come back as a bloody PROFESSIONAL. Do you understand? You are to be ON TIME. And your errand runs are to be quick and efficient. Are we clear?!" 

Jim sniffed and nodded, "yes, thank you Commander. " 

Cullen walked over to another vendor that sold fresh Andraste's Grace Flowers. "I'll take 2 dozen please. "

The vendor looked up at him with a knowing smirk. "Pissed off yer lady did ya?"

Cullen sighed, "yeah... I was an ass. But I see now that some people are having a much worse day than I."

He took the flowers and marched towards Rowan's quarters. 


	5. Meeting Mia

"You should polish the left boot a bit more. I think I see my reflection more clearly in the right boot." Rowan dryly stated as Cullen straightened his vest for the hundredth time. 

"There's nothing wrong with wanting to look presentable Rowan." Cullen growled as he now examined his boots once again. Rowan rolled her eyes. For a man that despised the poise and pomp of nobility, he always made sure he looked absolutely perfect. 

They had finally arrived in South Reach to meet his family. Rowan was nervous of course but Cullen was an absolute mess. He hadn't seen them since he was 13. He had spent all morning styling his hair and carefully dressing for this moment. Rowan wore a light fabric dress that had dramatic slits up both sides, paired with soft leggings and fashionable over-the -knee boots. It was an elegant but practical ensemble. 

Now they stood outside the home of Mia Rutherford and Cullen had yet to knock, wanting to do one more check of his appearance before knocking. 

Rowan tapped her boot in annoyance, "you _conceited _man! You look perfect now knock on the bloody door." Her voice a harsh whisper. Cullen scowled as he looked at his left boot. "It is dull isn't it? Maybe we should head back to the inn so I can polish it...."

"Oh for fucks sake Cullen I was JOKING. This is getting ridiculous!" 

"You're the one that took all morning in the bathroom trying to get your hair in that elaborate style. Then you ended up wearing it down!"

"Excuse me for wanting to look nice when meeting your family!"

"Well so do I! Now stop rushing me to the bloody door!"

"I'm not rushing you to the door, we're AT THE DOOR you stupid man!"

"Stupid man? Well, I don't see a stupid man around here but I see a BRAT in front of me." 

By now the duo had rounded on each other, face to face and shouting. They hadn't noticed the front door of the home had opened and a tall, curly haired, blonde woman stood smirking at the entrance. Watching with amusement as the lovers bickered.

"Do not call me a brat Cullen Rutherford when you're standing there pouting like a CHILD."

"She has a point brother, I can't believe you still pout like that." Mia Rutherford finally said with a large grin on her face.

Cullen and Rowan jumped and turned to face her. Cullen wrapped an arm around Rowan's waist and pulled her in close. Half protecting her, and half protecting himself. He was scared to see his family. What did they think of him? What would they say when they finally saw him?

Cullen cleared his throat and his cheeks burned red, "Mia! Maker's breath how long have you been standing there?"

Moa crossed her arms , "I heard shouting and decided to investigate. I'm glad to see you two are already fighting like a married couple."

Cullen remembered his manners and immediately introduced Rowan. "Mia, this is my fiance, Rowan Trevelyan. Despite what you just saw.... she's the best thing to ever happen to me." He said with a sly smile.

Rowan shook her head and looked to the sky, "Maker help me..." she mumbled. "I'm so happy to finally meet you Mia. Cullen has told me so much about his memories of you and his family. He's been wanting to visit for some time."

Mia eyed Rowan carefully then suddenly wrapped her arms around her, "Maker I never thought I'd see the day when my baby brother would finally settle down. And to see you're no shrinking violet makes it that much sweeter. He's a handful my girl, but I think you've got the bull by the horns."

The trio chatted a bit longer and Mia showed them to their room. Cullen and Rowan were alone for the moment. Rowan began unpacking her things when she felt herself being spun around and Cullen held her closely. Then he pulled away just enough to bring his lips to hers. 

"Am I still a stupid man?" He asked against her lips once he finally pulled away. She smiled against his mouth and then softly nipped his bottom lip. "Am I still a brat?" She replied. 

He smirked as he replied, "you're always a brat.... but I love it."


	6. The Lake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff in stuff

_Rowan,_

_I hope you like your gift and I really hope it's the right fit. I want to give you a special evening. I know you're dying of curiosity, but everyone is sworn to secrecy. _

_ -Cullen_

Rowan eyed the beautiful dress spread out on the bed before her. It was simple and timeless. A soft white that lightly capped her shoulders in lace. It streamed down to a low V cut in the front. It softly flared out just beyond her waist. If she was being honest with herself, this was how she imagined her wedding dress. But something so simple had been dismissed entirely by Josephine and Vivienne. 

Cullen knew her so well. She _was_ dying of curiosity. What did he have planned? They were still staying at Mia's home and were due to leave in two days. To try and forget her curiosity, she threw herself into dressing up for the special occasion. She stained her cheeks and lips her favorite deep shade of raspberry. She brushed out the curls in her hair creating soft, dark waves. She pinned one side up away from her face and stuck a pretty blush colored rose in the pin. Finally, she put on the gown Cullen had chose for her.

She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. She had never felt more beautiful than she did in that moment. There was a soft knock on the door. 

"Yes?" She called out.

"Rowan there's somebody at the front door for you. He said not to tell you who but that I could tell you that ' it's the most handsome man in Thedas.' He is handsome but that seems a little over the top. " Mia said in her blunt honesty. 

That seemed especially over the top for Cullen. Rowan, now even more curious made her way downstairs to the main door. Her eyes widened in surprise as she reached the doorway.

"_Dorian?! _What in the Maker's name are you doing here?" 

He stood in the doorway looking so extremely smug Rowan had to stop herself from rolling her eyes back into her head. He looked handsome as he had already stated to Mia. A more formal look for him. _What is going on?_

"No my dear this isn't some beautiful dream of yours... I am really here. " He said with a smile and gave a slight bow. Rowan heard Mia snort in the background and mumble something. All Rowan could make out was "smug son of a bitch".

Dorian seemed completely unfazed and extended his arm out. "My dear I am to act as your escort tonight. Please come with me."

Once they stepped outside into the evening air she noticed a carriage had been waiting. They both got inside and Rowan eyed Dorian who behaved as if this was nothing out of the ordinary. 

"Alright. Spill it." Rowan said as she crossed her arms. 

Dorian laughed and threw back his head dramatically, "oh darling but that would spoil the fun! Now just hang tight this won't take long at all."

They rode in comfortable silence for a while. Finally, the ride came to a stop. Dorian hopped out of the carriage and extended his arm to Rowan. She took his arm and played along with his grand display of formality. Once outside the carriage she recognized where she was. 

Once before, Cullen had taken her to this place. A lake surrounded by trees and tall grass. It was beautiful in the evening. The water sparkled like glass in the twilight and the sound of the cool breeze rustled through the trees. 

The small pier that extended out across the water had been draped with white roses and Ivy. Petals had been sprinkled on the wooden boards. Max Trevelyan stood a few feet away from the pier and smiled at her approach. Rowan suddenly understood what was happening. Her heart raced with anticipation and emotion.

"Hello Row. Judging by the look on your face, you've figured this all out?" He said with a warm smile.

She nodded slowly and swallowed hard. Her eyes finally found the courage to scan the distance of the pier. At the end stood Cullen. Even from this distance she could see the nervousness on his face. 

Max held out his arm, inviting her to take it. "May I have the honor of walking you down the aisle?" He asked with a sparkle in his eyes. Her heart swelled and she felt tears pricking her eyes. Dorian smiled and waited at the opening of the pier. 

Max and Rowan began the walk down the pier towards Cullen. 

Cullen had been so nervous just moments before, now looked in awe at the sight of Rowan making her way to him. His eyes were soft and honeyed as the slightest glistening of tears made them shine. A small smirk played at the corner of his scarred lip. The world around Rowan sunk into obscurity as she got closer to the man who waited for her at the end. 

Finally, they stood face to face. Everyone stood for a moment before Max said, "I know I'm a spoiled brat. I wanted a big wedding for you. But Cullen here.... he knows you too well. This night is the wedding _You _Wanted Rowan. I'm so happy for you."

He kissed her cheek and turned to Cullen, "I know I don't even need to say it, but take care of her Cullen. " They shook hands before Max brought Cullen into a bear hug. He smiled at them both and turned around to wait for them at the opening of the pier with Dorian.

"Hi" Cullen said sheepishly. 

Rowan shook her head with a smile, "hi." 

"I know you're not a big believer in the Chantry... I thought it would mean more to you if we exchanged vows together. Just us."

Rowan felt the tears return to her eyes and tried to blink them away. She nodded her head and with a choked voice whispered, "yes it would."

Cullen smiled and took her hands in his. 

"Rowan I would like to say that the moment I first saw you, I knew I would marry you. But I can't say that because the moment we first met you broke my nose."

Rowan smacked him on his shoulder as she stifled a laugh. His memory of their first meeting relaxing them both.

He continued, "My life finally feels complete. When I'm with you, I feel completely whole. I swear to you and the Maker, to love you with everything I am, for the rest of my life. I have had many titles. But none would do me more honor than having the title of your husband."

He slipped a simple gold band onto her finger as she beamed up at him through her wet lashes.

She took a shaky breath and said, "in you, I have found my home. Wherever you go in this life, I swear to be at your side. I will love you with everything I am until the day I die." She suddenly realized she didn't have a ring for him. She plucked a piece of Ivy off its branch and carefully tied the vine around his finger. Cullen chuckled. "I'll take it." 

They stared at one another for a moment not sure how to proceed. Dorian shouted from the otherside of the pier, "you're supposed to kiss her now you handsome buffoon!"

Cullen huffed and Rowan giggled. But then Cullen sweetly dropped his head and brought his lips to hers. They kissed slowly for several moments until finally pulling away.

Rowan stared up at him in amazement that he put this together for her. "Thank you Cullen. This was perfect. " 

He smiled softly as he ran a hand through her hair. "Anything for my wife."

She smiled broadly at hearing him call her that for the first time. They lingered for a long time by the water for some time after Max and Dorian left. Just the two of them watching the moon rise high into the night sky. They were in no hurry to end the night. 


End file.
